


What's A Fanfic?

by iCheeseYou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top!Luke, bottom!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/pseuds/iCheeseYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ashton's reading something a fan sent him and Luke becomes nosy and checks out what Ashton's looking at.</p><p>© 2014 iCheeseYou</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This'll be a smutty one shot. If your mind is still innocent, leave while you still can before this corrupts you forever! You've been warned. Also I typed most of this on my phone, so excuse any spelling errors.
> 
> If you find this story on Wattpad, it's under the username iLashtonYou. That's my second account.

"Man, I'm so pooped from today's excruciatingly long rehearsal," I groaned, kicking off my shoes and made my way to the couch. "I'm going to hit the hay early tonight."

"All right, have fun sleeping," Ashton laughed, plopping down on the recliner. I lied down on my back, shutting my eyes as my breathing evened out. After a minute I peeked an eye open and saw Ashton had pulled his knees up to his chest. He was scrolling through his phone, but it didn't look like he was texting or anything.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, pulling his attention to me.

"Oh, I'm just reading," he answered.

"Reading what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Interesting stuff."

"How interesting?"

"Why are you being so annoying right now? I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I was, but now I'm curious as to what you're reading." Ashton huffed before he put his feet against the carpet.

"It's just something a fan sent me through Twitter. I've been meaning to read it all day, but due to rehearsal I didn't have any time." I stood up from where I was and began walking over to him, but he pulled his phone close to his chest so I couldn't see the screen. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what you're looking at," I explained.

"Uh, maybe another time, Luke." I frowned, but nodded and started walking away.

"I'll go to my room now. See you in the morning."

\------

I've been lying in bed for the past hour, trying to figure out what Ashton was looking at. It must've been interesting, if he can't put his phone down for a moment.

I wasn't feeling that tired anymore, because I was too curious. Maybe something to drink will help put me to sleep, like warm milk. I heard that helps.

I started crawling out of my bed and I left the room, walking through the hallway. The living room connects the kitchen to the hallway, so I had to go through that room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Ashton, passed out on the couch I was on before. His phone was facing down on his chest and his hand was placed on top of it.

His shirt was riding up his stomach a bit, so I went over to him and helped smooth it out so it covered his skin. Then he made this low groaning sound and rolled over onto his side, his phone sliding off.

"You'll get radiation if you sleep beside your phone," I said to him, but he didn't respond. Of course he wouldn't reply; he's asleep. I picked up his phone and carried it with me to the kitchen.

After fixing up some warm milk for myself, I sat at the table and took my time sipping on the comforting beverage.

Ashton's phone buzzed and I looked at the screen, seeing he had a direct message from someone who had the username Lashton5Ever. Being the nosy person I was, I unlocked his phone and read the message.

Reading the entire conversation, I saw a link that was from some website called Wattpad and a small message from the person that said, Please read! It'd make my day!

Then a message sent about twenty minutes ago by Ashton was followed after. It read, That was a very interesting and hot read. I couldn't take my eyes away from the story.

The girl's response was her hitting random keys and thanking Ashton for reading. If Ashton likes it so much, then maybe I'll check it out as well.

I tapped on the link and waited for the screen to load. I was greeted with the title along with the word Lashton smut in brackets.

I read the description and then a small note by the writer. It stated that the story was a mere fanfic and that none of it ever happened.

I raised an eyebrow. What's a fanfic?

I was about to read onto the first part of the story before I heard Ashton groaning and the squeaking of the couch. My eyes wandered over to him and saw that he was sitting upright. Since the couch was facing away from me, Ashton's back was to me.

He started to stand up, stretching his muscular arms in the air and then started making his way over to his room.

Did he forget about his phone? I'll jut hand it to him. I'll read this... fanfic... another time.

I got up from my spot, gulping down the rest of my milk, and started making my way to where Ashton went off to, but stopped in my tracks. I was sort of curious as to what Ashton was reading, but I already did enough snooping around by using his phone and reading his direct messages. I'll just read a little bit of this fanfic he was reading.

I sat on the couch and propped my feet on the table I started reading the first line of the story.

After reading the first line something inside me snapped and I tossed the phone in the air, it falling onto the carpet ground and I pulled my knees up to my chest, staring at the device like it was possessed. What kind of an opening is that?!

I slowly reached for Ashton's phone and picked it up, looking at the screen again. This time I kept on reading and I didn't look away one bit. I don't even know if I blinked at all.

Within minutes I completed the story, locking Ashton's phone and placing it on the coffee table. I leaned back into the couch, my eyes just staring up at the ceiling.

This fanfic that I read... was basically a story about me and one of my best friends doing some very dirty stuff, that best friend being Ashton.

This was the very first fanfic I've ever read and it was... very interesting and hot, like Ashton put it. But Ashton didn't seem the least bit weirded out by the story. Did he like it?

I'm not going to lie, I got a bit hard as I read it. Just thinking about the whole situation as if it was real made me hard right down there.

What if I... put this story into real action?

Leaving Ashton's phone behind, I started making my way to Ashton's room, seeing that he was asleep on his bed, the covers pulled over him. I gulped, feeling my lower area throb a bit. I started approaching Ashton's sleeping form, careful to not make any sound for every step I took closer to him.

But then I realized he wasn't asleep when he let out a moan, "L-Luke, shi- fuck..."

Hearing him actually say my name like that got me harder than before.

"Ashton?" I spoke up and he suddenly sat up and twisted himself around so he was facing me, the blanket slipping off from his upper body.

"Luke!" Ashton exclaimed, obviously flustered. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long. What are you doing?"

"I-I was going to sleep. You should, too."

"Um, yeah I should." I started heading out of the room, feeling Ashton's eyes still on me, but then I remembered that my hard-on was still here and I turned back around. "Could I... try something first?"

"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I bit on my bottom lip, moving closer to Ashton and taking his chin in my fingers, lifting his head up so he was looking at me. Then I closed my eyes and started leaning in.

I think Ashton leaned in as well, because when our lips met there was a bit of pressure to it that hinted that he did. I sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Ashton down, so he was lying down.

I'm going to reenact a few things from the fanfic while adding a few things here and there.

I threw the blanket off of Ashton and situated myself, so that way I was straddling above him. My jeans felt very tight and I wanted to so badly remove them, but first... I need to remove these layers that are blocking me from Ashton's body.

I slipped my hands under Ashton's shirt and started to pull it up. He lifted himself up, so it'd be easier for me to remove his shirt. I had to break the kiss for a bit, because of the shirt, but once it was off of Ashton I quickly reattached our lips.

My hands roamed over his chest, hearing Ashton moan again. I let my thumbs run over his nipples and he gasped a bit at that.

"Sensitive here, aren't you?" I chuckled when I pulled my face away.

"No," Ashton shook his head. "You just caught me by surprise."

"Mhm, sure. Keep telling yourself that." I placed my lips onto his neck and sucked there, hearing a small whimper escape from him. My hands went from his chest to his jeans and I started unbuttoning them, tugging them down a bit roughly, because they were clinging to him.

I could sense Ashton remove his jeans all the way and I smirked a little. My teeth nibbled his skin, making Ashton lean away from me. However, I just moved with him.

"Oh, my God," he moaned, sounding so hot like that. I can't believe I'm doing something like this with one of my best friends. I mean, we don't even have feelings for each other, yet here we are in a situation like this.

My hand went over the bulge in his boxer shorts and I started palming him slowly, causing him to inhale sharply and arch his back.

"Luke!" he gasped out, making incoherent sounds following.

"You like that, huh?" I asked teasingly. I sat upright, sitting in between his legs. I grabbed his arms and started pulling him up. He straddled over legs, his knees on either side of them on the bed and his face directly above mine. He was panting hard and his face was all sweaty. This was an absolutely irresistible sight to me. "Kiss me."

Ashton nodded, pushing our lips together. I pulled him closer to me so that way his chest was pressed against mine. I gripped his bum, giving it a squeeze and then Ashton hissed a bit at that.

He broke the kiss, looking into my blue eyes with his hazel ones. "Are you trying to rip my ass off?" he asked, seeming out of breath. I don't blame him. I'm also short on air as well.

"Maybe because I wanted some for myself," I smiled cheekily. My eyes went from his face to his chest, looking from one nipple to the other. I placed my mouth one of them and started sucking there, my tongue playing with his skin.

"Shit, Luke!" His hands went to my shoulder and hair, his nails digging into my skin. One hand of mine remained on his bum, rubbing circles there while my other pulled his length out of his boxer shirts and started pumping it.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and shirt as he made these unbearably sexy sounds. It was pushing me closer to the edge, making me want to reach my high.

My hand behind him slipped into his shorts and I started pulling them down, but they didn't get very far, due to his legs being far apart. I told him to move away, so that way I can remove my pants and shorts.

Once I had successfully removed them I noticed that Ashton had kicked his shorts somewhere onto the floor and he hungrily went back over to me, this time he was sitting on my lap, his legs wrapping around my waist. Our lips connected and he grabbed my hard-on into his large hands, rubbing up and down. I held back a moan as I imitated his actions by taking his length into my hands.

"Luke, I'm not going to last," Ashton exclaimed, pressing his mouth to my shoulder and biting down on my shirt and a little bit of my skin rather hard, might I add.

"N-Neither am I," I panted, giving him one last squeeze before he cried out a moan, splurting all over my shirt and his stomach. I tried to hold back a little longer, but ended up climaxing anyway when Ashton's thumb ran over the tip of my length.

Ashton drew his face away from my shoulder, a trail of saliva being left behind. I started tugging my dirty shirt over my head, wiping the mess we had made in between each other with it. I lazily tossed it to the ground and I pulled Ashton closer to me, so I could envelope my arms around his smaller body. His arms went around my neck we just remained in that position for a long while.

"That was very interesting and hot," I commented, chuckling to myself. Ashton abruptly pulled himself away, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Were you looking through my phone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I just smiled at him and he gaped. "You saw that thing I was reading, didn't you?!"

"Perhaps..." He slapped my chest and I just laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "But this was amazing. Better in action than in the story."

"Yeah, it was." I then leaned against Ashton, so that we were lying on the bed, me being above him and in between his legs. Our arms were still around each other and I slipped one away from him so that I could pull the blanket over our bodies. "I'm kind of tired now, Lukey."

"Go sleep, my angel," I whispered, kissing his eyelids as they closed.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, you can."

"I like you." I smiled, my head resting beside his and my nose nuzzled into his hair.

"Can I tell you a secret, too?" I felt him nod and my smile grew wider. "I like you, too."

Then the both of us fell asleep in each other's arms and, let me tell you, it was the best sleep I've had in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, this was very interesting and hot, wasn't it? It was also short, but it is a one shot. Not my best smut, but it was okay. Enjoy your lives, pervies. x


End file.
